Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Jullytta
Summary: Walking home alone, Rachel is in danger. Or maybe not.   Really short-fic, sorry about grammar mistakes. Songfic?


**A/N: Songfic... or something like this. The song is Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler (I prefer Glee Version). I need to tell you that I'm not good as people here (like Musafreen or Kioko) with Raico... please be nice. Sorry about grammar mistakes. (:**

Total Eclipse of the Heart

_Turn around._

_Every now and then,_ Rachel got _a little bit lonely _because of her Oracle's condition. She could have friends, but she never had that special thing that everybody wanted: love. At first it didn't bother her, but now everytime she sees Percy and Annabeth together, she feel some kind of envy. She wished to have somebody to love.

_Turn around._

_Every now and then,_ Rachel got _a little bit tired _of waiting things to change. She had to be strong, to get by herself and make everything alone. Times like this, when it was night and she didn't have anyone to bring her home after college. She had to be strong and keep walking alone.

_Turn around._

_Every now and then,_ Rachel got _a little bit nervous _that she made the wrong choices. That maybe she had lost her best years being the Oracle and giving up of love. That she was almost too old to bring it back. What if she stay her entire life like this?

Then Rachel noticed the two guys coming in her direction. She knew from the start that they hadn't good intentions. Assaults followed by rapes were happening throughout the town. Of course she was in danger, but what could she do? She wasn't a powerfull demigod that could defend herself. She was just the weak Oracle, and she was getting _a little bit terrified_.

_Turn around, bright eyes._

Rachel finally heard the whisper and turned around. _And then she saw the look in his eyes._ Nico was there, a few feet away. He was staring at her, telling with his hands for her to approach.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and got closer to him.

"Saving you is a good answer?" Replied Nico, offering his hand to her. "Com'on."

Glaring at him, Rachel took his hand. She knew what they were going to do: _shadow travel._ It was disgusting and the redhead would prefer any other way to go home, but the two guys coming made her feel... scared, just a little bit.

She stumbled, and Nico catched her before she failed to the ground. For just one second, their faces were so close... but Rachel turned around. She finally realized where Nico had brought them: her penthouse. Rachel sighed in relief.

"You're welcome." Nico scoffed. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"I was in danger of death?" She asked.

"Not really." said Nico, sitting on a couch. Rachel stared at him. _What a cheek!_

"And how did you know where I was?" As far as she knew, Nico only could feel when people where in danger of death. Nico chuckled nervously. "Huh?"

"How can I say this..." He looked around, trying to avoid her eyes. "I was... walking home with you."

No, he wasn't. She didn't notice him there. Only if... "You were following me, weren't you?"

Nico shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"And you were hidding too. I didn't even noticed you!" Rachel yelled. "Why did you do that?"

"Hey, relax." Nico gave her a crooked smile. Rachel looked at him in disbelief. It was _her _penthouse! "I was just making sure you would come back home safe."

The anger flied away from her. "You were caring me?"

"Kind of. You know that rapers thing around town. You're just the kind of girl they like... Young, pretty and alone."

"Oh." Rachel sat next to him on the couch. "Thanks."

Nico stood up. "I better go now. Right, Dare?"

She didn't wanted him to go. She knew it. But what could she say? "_No, Nico, wait"_?

"No, Nico, wait." Rachel got up, too. "I've been... a little bit alone. You can stay for a while and, I don't know, watch a movie, ok?"

"Not that I want to." Nico replied, looking deep in Rachel eyes. She looked broken. "Just kidding. I'd love to, Rach."

Rachel slapped him on his arm. "Not funny, dead boy." She said, sitting back on the couch and turning the tv on. Nico sat next to her.

Over all the time they were watching the movie, Rachel was thinking about how Nico often cared about her. They were friends, of course, but he was a little bit different with her. More nice. More playful. More idiot, too. But the most importante: he was more alive with her. Percy and Annabeth always described Nico as sarcastic and lonely, but Rachel didn't see him like this - maybe because he's different with her.

And by the time they spent together, she didn't feel like lonely, tired or nervous. It was like nothing was missing. Like everything was into place. Could it be...

"Rach..." Nico yawned. "I'm sleepy."

...this special thing she was looking for?

Suddenly, Rachel knew _she needed him tonight, more than ever and ever._ Just be with him and stay there. In the middle of the movie, she had moved towards him; now, she placed her head on his chest and hugged him, keeping her eyes closed and trying to pretend she was asleep.

"Rachel, please, I'm tired." He yawned again.

"Just sleep, Nico." Rachel replied against his shirt. "Shut the fuck up and sleep, please."

He smiled and hold her tight. Something inside her was waking up... and she now she knew the way he made her feel: his natural dark covering and protecting her. Like a shadow on her all of the time: a total eclipse of the heart.

_Turn around, bright eyes._


End file.
